Talk:Hanna-Barbera
}} , . |bot=LivingBot }} Use of computers I'm curious about this sentence from the Joseph Barbera article in Ephraim Katz's Encyclopedia of Film: : "In 1957, Hanna and Barbera left MGM and set up their own production company, Hanna-Barbera, a virtual factory turning out television cartoons at an astonishing rate through a computerized numbering system." Does anyone know any details about exactly when and how the company began using such a system? The sentence implies that it was unusual at the time. Richard K. Carson 07:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :@ , HB was always pretty "forward thinking". I was a System Engineer there in the 1990's and part of the specialized animation technology group called the "Production Technology Group" or PTG. We were separate from the regular Turner IT staff called "WITS" which stood for "Worldwide Information Technology Service". :When I was there I heard stories about "guys in white lab coats" who operated big (think room size with air conditioning) IBM computers to aid with the production of the animation. Essentially they tracked just about every frame so that it could be used and re-used over and over again saving them the production costs associated with creating a new frame or segment of film. There might be more out there in books, but not that I've personally run across. --Scalhotrod - Just your average banjo playing, drag racing, cowboy... (talk) 18:45, 17 April 2013 (UTC) 1944 start date issue Hi folks, I just read through this discussion (now archived) and for what its worth I hope my efforts are not partially to blame for the use of "1944". I'm the owner (and founder) of the Hanna Barbera employee alumni group on LinkedIn.com. The official title of the group is "Hanna Barbera Studios Alumni (1944 - 2006)". I used 1944 because that was the year that was "tossed around the water cooler" when I worked at the studio. But this doesn't amount to anything more than WP:OR and gossip. Quite honestly I was just trying to give the group as broad a range as possible in order for people to join. --Scalhotrod - Just your average banjo playing, drag racing, cowboy... (talk) 22:32, 17 April 2013 (UTC) :No, you're okay. Thanks! --FuriousFreddy (talk) 20:54, 12 May 2013 (UTC) One more show for lead paragraph. I know we're trying to tame the long list of HB shows in the lead, but I realized while reading the Joseph Barbera article that one important one is missing: Super Friends. It ran for 13 years, making it HB's second-longest running series next to Scooby-Doo. Just wanted transparency and a consensus before adding. Thanks. --FuriousFreddy (talk) 20:57, 12 May 2013 (UTC) "…prayerfully, never sold their souls." I first question the use of the word "prayerfully" anywhere by anyone. It doesn't seem to work here regardless. But isn't this whole notion completely subjective? What's the citation for their never having sold their souls? That's quite an assertion. I recommend the removal of the entire phrase. Mbshick (talk) 19:35, 15 December 2014 (UTC) :@Mbshick: It sure looks like it doesn't belong. I can't see who added it, but I've removed it. —'C.Fred' (talk) 19:48, 15 December 2014 (UTC) Renaming On 2017-05-31, this article was renamed from Hanna-Barbera (with hyphen) to Hanna–Barbera (with endash). As far as I can see this was done without any prior discussion. It had been stable at the old name for years. My inclination is to reinstate the old title. There's guidance at WP:ENDASH: Any objections? Colonies Chris (talk) 10:28, 5 July 2017 (UTC) *'Oppose' Per the page you cited: WP:DASH. This isn't a compound name of a single person like a woman who hyphenates her name when she gets married. This is a conjunction of two separate entities. "Use an en dash for the names of two or more entities in an attributive compound.: the Seifert–van Kampen theorem; the Alpher–Bethe–Gamow theory, the Seeliger–Donker-Voet scheme (developed by Seeliger and Donker-Voet), Comet Hale–Bopp or just Hale–Bopp (discovered by Hale and Bopp)" (for those who can't tell, those latter examples all use ndashes). This isn't a person who was renamed but a company whose name is a conjunction of two distinct names. ―[[User:Koavf|Justin (ko'a'''vf)]]❤T☮ ☺ ☯ 17:22, 7 July 2017 (UTC) ::The closest example to this case is Wilkes-Barre. It's a single entity, but it's named after two people. Hanna-Barbera has the same form. It's not a conjunction of separate entities, it's a single entity named after two people. Colonies Chris (talk) 17:53, 7 July 2017 (UTC) ::: How is it ''not like the ones listed above? ―[[User:Koavf|Justin (ko'a'''vf)]]❤T☮ ☺ ☯ 19:22, 7 July 2017 (UTC) ::::The guideline says the use of endash applies to "attributive compounds"; all the examples you quoted are exactly that. But H-B is not - there is no noun for which the conjoined names are an attribute. Colonies Chris (talk) 22:06, 7 July 2017 (UTC) :::::"or just Hale–Bopp (discovered by Hale and Bopp)". ―[[User:Koavf|Justin (ko'a'vf)]]❤T☮ ☺ ☯ 05:30, 9 July 2017 (UTC) ::::::But that's just a shortened form of the attributive compound "Comet Hale–Bopp". Hanna-Barbera is the full name. Colonies Chris (talk) 10:44, 9 July 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, but this is "Hanna–Barbera Productions, Inc." How is that not the same thing? ―[[User:Koavf|Justin (ko'a'vf)]]❤T☮ ☺ ☯ 21:00, 18 July 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Because the title of the comet article is Comet Hale–Bopp, so the endash is retained when referring to it in a shortened form. With HB, the situation is reversed. The title is not Hanna–Barbera Productions, Inc, it's just the commonly used short form Hanna-Barbera. In any case the situation is rather similar to Thừa Thiên-Huế Province, which is a single province in Vietnam originally compounded from Thừa Thiên Province and Huế Province, but we refer it now using a hyphen because it has an established separate identity from its components - as does HB. Colonies Chris (talk) 14:07, 20 July 2017 (UTC) *'Support''' – I'm no English major, but from the explanations I've seen on Wikipedia and elsewhere, the hyphen is generally preferred when a single entity is involved. Hanna and Barbera are two entities, yes, but their company is one entity. If I was describing something other than a company name, I'd side with the en dash argument. Two related examples I can think of are Bristol-Myers Squibb and Kimberly-Clark. --GoneIn60 (talk) 20:49, 9 July 2017 (UTC) *'Support' – Per reasons given above. 青い(Aoi) (talk) 00:34, 12 July 2017 (UTC) * -- AlexTW 09:15, 13 July 2017 (UTC) External links modified Hello fellow Wikipedians, I have just modified 2 external links on Hanna-Barbera. Please take a moment to review my edit. If you have any questions, or need the bot to ignore the links, or the page altogether, please visit this simple FaQ for additional information. I made the following changes: *Added archive https://web.archive.org/web/20090224002810/http://www.bubblegum-music.com/categories/artists to http://www.bubblegum-music.com/categories/artists *Added archive https://web.archive.org/web/20130128110448/http://www.televisionheaven.co.uk/scooby.htm to http://www.televisionheaven.co.uk/scooby.htm When you have finished reviewing my changes, you may follow the instructions on the template below to fix any issues with the URLs. Cheers.—[[User:InternetArchiveBot|'InternetArchiveBot']] (Report bug) 03:44, 29 October 2017 (UTC) Semi-protected edit request on 20 September 2018 Can someone please add Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Animation Group back as successors in the company infobox? Hanna-Barbera was absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation, not Cartoon Network Studios, and currently H-B operates as an in-name-only division of WBA, which owns most of its physical assets and makes new productions derived from its library, so that's what makes WBA (and Warner Animation Group in terms of theatrical movies) successors to H-B in the first place. Cartoon Network Studios was only created as a spin-off of H-B. (talk) 19:05, 20 September 2018 (UTC) : . I added Warner Bros. Animation into the infobox as a successor entity per your comment about Hanna-Barbera being absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation upon its dissolution. I didn't add Warner Animation Group as it does not appear to have any relation to Hanna-Barbera as an entity; let me know if you have a source that says otherwise. Thank you for your contributions. Aoi (青い) (talk) 19:15, 20 September 2018 (UTC) ::You didn't notice that WAG is making movies based on Scooby-Doo and The Jetsons, did you? (talk) 19:20, 20 September 2018 (UTC) :::That doesn't mean it's a successor entity. Find a source that says "WAG is a successor to Hanna Barbera". Aoi (青い) (talk) 19:37, 20 September 2018 (UTC) : Not done: please provide reliable sources that support the change you want to be made. Spintendo 13:33, 7 October 2018 (UTC)